The invention resides in a hardtop vehicle roof with rigid front, intermediate and rear roof parts, which are movable between a closed position, in which the roof parts cover an interior space of a vehicle, and a storage position, in which the roof parts are deposited in a rear storage compartment. The rear roof part is pivotally connected to the vehicle body and, in the storage position, the three roof parts are deposited in the storage compartment stacked on top of one another as a roof packet with the rear roof part disposed at the bottom, the intermediate roof part disposed on top and the front roof part disposed between the rear and intermediate roof parts.
A vehicle roof including front intermediate and rear roof parts is disclosed in EP 0 835 779 A1. The roof parts are movable between a closed position, in which they cover an interior vehicle space, and a storage position, in which the roof parts are deposited in a rear storage space. The three roof parts form a kinematic chain, wherein the rear roof part is pivotally connected to the vehicle body, the intermediate roof part is pivotally connected to the rear roof part and the front roof part is pivotally connected to the intermediate roof part. In the closed position, the three roof parts are disposed in the longitudinal vehicle direction one behind the other so as to jointly form the vehicle roof. In the storage position, the roof parts are folded into a packet, in which the rear roof part is disposed at the bottom, the intermediate roof part is disposed on top and the front roof part is disposed between the rear and intermediate roof parts. For the transfer from the closed to the storage position, the front and rear roof parts are pivoted about their pivot axes in a direction opposite to the direction in which the rear roof part pivots about its pivot axis.
As a result, in the storage position, the front and the intermediate roof part are deposited oppositely oriented in the storage compartment so that the packet formed by the roof parts is relatively high and space-consuming since their outwardly curved areas extend in opposite directions. As a result, the trunk space available for the storage of luggage is quite limited.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hardtop vehicle roof including three roof parts, which occupy only a relatively small storage volume in their storage position.
In a hardtop vehicle roof comprising a front, an intermediate and a rear roof part supported on a vehicle body so as to be movable between a closed position, in which the roof parts cover an interior vehicle space, and an open position, in which the roof parts are deposited in a storage compartment behind the interior vehicle space, wherein the rear roof part is pivotally supported on the vehicle body, the front roof part is movable under the intermediate roof part in parallel relationship therewith and the intermediate roof part is supported so as to be movable together with the front roof part into the storage compartment onto the rear roof part already pivoted into the storage compartment so as to form in the storage compartment a roof part packet with the rear roof part disposed at the bottom with its outer surface facing downwardly and the intermediate roof part disposed on top of the packet and the front roof parts is disposed between the rear and intermediate roof parts with the top surfaces of both the front and intermediate roof parts facing upwardly.
During the transfer of the vehicle roof between the closed and the storage positions, the relative movements of the roof parts with respect to adjacent roof parts are pivot movements and lowering and displacement movements for moving one roof part below the respective adjacent roof part. The rear roof part adjacent the rear part of the vehicle is pivotally connected to the vehicle body. It is simply pivoted into the storage compartment or out of the storage compartment. The front roof part is moved during the transfer into the storage compartment below the intermediate roof part. The front and intermediate roof parts form a partial roof part packet and are deposited in the storage compartment in the same orientation as they are in the closed position, that is, with the outer roof surface facing upwardly. The rear roof part is pivoted out of its closed position to such an extent, that, in the storage position, the outer surface of the rear roof part faces downwardly toward the storage compartment floor.
Since the front and the intermediate roof parts are deposited in the storage compartment on top of one another in parallel and in the same orientation, a compact packet volume is obtained. The pivotal support of the rear roof part on the vehicle body is accomplished kinematically in a simple, inexpensive and reliable manner.
It is advantageous if the front roof part is supported on the intermediate roof part by an operating mechanism, which permits the lowering of the front roof part into a parallel position below the intermediate roof part. This is possible in a particularly simple arrangement by a four-link kinematic link mechanism. Furthermore, it may be advantageous if the intermediate roof part is pivotally connected to the rear roof part. This also represents a connection of simple design.
A particularly compact storage volume can be achieved if a rear window panel, which is arranged in the rear roof part between two C-columns is removed and deposited in the storage compartment independently of the C-columns. In this case, the rear window panel may be deposited in the storage compartment in an upright, that is, in an essentially vertical, orientation. The C-columnsxe2x80x94if presentxe2x80x94together with upper and lower transverse frame members extending between the C-columns are pivoted into the storage compartment whereby the area between the C-columns is open and the intermediate and front roof parts can be partially accommodated in that open space. The rear window panel is disposed in the storage compartment expediently between the roof packet and the interior vehicle space or, respectively, in a recess provided for the reception of the rear window panel in that area.
The storage compartment is closed by a storage compartment lid, which is movably supported by a trunk lid of the vehicle. For the transfer of the vehicle roof parts into the storage compartment, the storage compartment lid is preferably moved into a position below the trunk lid, whereby sufficient space is provided for accommodating the operating mechanism for the vehicle roof or the support structure supporting it on the vehicle body when the vehicle roof is closed and also sufficient space for the transfer of the vehicle roof between the closed and the storage positions. When the vehicle roof is deposited in the storage compartment, the storage compartment lid can be moved into its cover position in which the storage compartment lid and the trunk lid are disposed in a common lid plane.
For the transfer of the vehicle roof between its closed and storage positions and also for the loading and unloading of the trunk of the vehicle, the trunk lid is raised by lifting its rear end adjacent the rear loading edge of the vehicle.
In combination with the movement of the storage compartment lid below the trunk lid, sufficient space is then provided for the transfer movement of the roof parts.
Further advantages and expedient embodiments of the invention will be described below on the basis of the accompanying drawings.